Between meetings
by CodyRexBeth
Summary: Ted decided to try something new with Oncie, who has doubts about it. Maybe Ted isn't as innocent as people think he is. Hey even new things can be fun. Right? /Once-ler/Ted AU smut


Beth: Another idea that came to be during Math. What is up with that class? It brings out my inner smut fangirl. lol So I watched The Lorax. God damn Once-ler is hot. Well the young one. The elder is adorable in a grandpa way. This is Oncie/Ted smut so if that offends you then head back now. I know in the movie Ted is like twelve and Oncie is well a lot older so this is AU.

As for the AU part. In reality they're ages are so different so Ted is eighteen in this and Oncie is twenty-four. He's not terribly older then Ted. This relation started when Ted was seventeen and I think it took Oncie a year to fully build his business up from when he was twenty-three.

If you haven't already I highly recommend go reading _It's All So Gratifying_ by **My Reality Is My Own** and _Waiting_ by **9haharharley1**.They're both such wonderfully written Oncie/Ted stories.

Disclaimer: Smut, smut, and more smut. Also slutty Ted and hints of Greed-ler I guess. Small mentions of blood and Oncie enjoying it. Not sure if that counts, but hey.

All mistakes are the Authoresses own. Enjoy dears!

XXX

On Saturday every week at one in the afternoon before his lover had to go to his two fourty-five meeting Ted Wiggins was in the same place he had been since he was seventeen. In The Once-ler's office and on the lap of the famed Once-ler. His cheeks were dusted bright pink and a moan escaped his swollen lips. The Once-ler's long fingers were wrapped around the young boy's cock and slowly pumping up and down. And not even fast enough for Ted it seemed.

"Oncie." He said half whining. "Faster."

The Once-ler chuckled and to torment the boy even more he went even slower. This would not do for Ted. He bucked his hips up into Oncie's hand desperately seeking more friction. Once-ler chuckled and let out a surprised gasp when he felt Ted's hand on his own hard-on. When the hell did the boy get his pants open?

"Little minx." Once-ler growled. He bit down on Ted's neck hard enough to draw blood with his slightly sharper than normal canine teeth. Ted stilled his hand on Once-ler's cock for a moment and let out a loud moan. Once-ler chuckled darkly and lapped the blood away. Even the boy's blood tasted sweet. He loved the taste of it. Ted resumed pumping Once-ler hard cock with his hand. He was rewarded with a low moan from the older man.

Ted looked up at Oncie with lust filled amber eyes. At once Oncie captured Ted's lips with his own his tongue forcing its way into the younger's mouth. Moaning Ted fought him for a battle of dominance even though he knew he'd lose. The hand on his cock went faster which made Ted speed up on Once-ler.

"Please Oncie. I want you to cum on me." He whispered into the elder's ear when they broke for air.

Once-ler gave him a slightly amused stare. "Oh really Teddy?"

Ted nodded. "Please Oncie." He said softly increasing the speed on Once-ler's cock to match the hand on his own. He desperately needed this release. "Please cover me in your cum."

One look at the younger's hooded eyes and those lips saying such dirty things made the Once-ler lose it. He came hard and coated Ted's chest, stomach, and even some of his face with his cum. Ted came hard at the same time while calling Once-ler's name. His own cum mixed with Oncie's, but he managed to actually cover most of his face with cum. Ted settled back against Oncie's chest resting his head under the elder's chin panting as he caught his breath.

"One of these days you're going to be the death of me." Oncie muttered.

Ted smiled, turned and kissed Oncie below his jawline. "You love me for it." He said cheekily.

Once-ler rolled his blue eyes and traced his pale fingers along the inner part of his young lover's thighs. Ted moaned and wriggled his hips desperate for more. Once-ler smirked enjoying teasing the younger. The younger leaned back arching his back off of Once-ler's chest seeking more contact. This seemed very amusing to Once-ler. He smirked and trailed little bites down from Ted's neck to his collar bone. He watched was Ted's skin seemed to bruise instantly. He bit down on the sensitive skin when collar met neck and sucked on the skin earning him a moan from Ted.

Once-ler loved it when he moaned.

"Now what my little slut?" he purred in Ted's ear.

"I-I want you to tie my hands behind my back with your tie and fuck my mouth while I'm helpless." He said softly blushing red.

Once-ler raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry darling I didn't quite catch that." He said nonchalantly.

Ted hissed at his lover, but repeated himself blushing red.

"Oh so that's what you want. And why should I do that Teddy?" he asked airily.

"B-because I want you to dominate me like that." Ted replied looking at Once-ler innocently.

A soft kiss was pressed to his temple and before he knew it Ted was face down on Once-ler's desk hands behind his back. He waited patiently as Oncie removed himself of his tie and used it to tie his lover's hands behind his back tightly. He took a step back and looked at the beautiful sight before him. Ted covered in cum, face down on his desk, and breathing hard. Without warning Once-ler slapped Ted's ass. The shock made the young boy jump and moan. He almost took the boy right there, but Once-ler restrained himself, just barely, and brought the boy roughly down to his knees.

Slowly he ran his own hands up and down his cock and watched amused at the behavior of his young lover. Ted's eyes were glued to the sight before him and he was pretty sure he couldn't tear his eyes away even in he tried. Oncie pressed the head against Ted's lips. Eagerly he took as much as he could into his mouth and sucked hard bobbing his head up and down. He twirled his tongue around the head and hummed happily at Oncie's hiss of pleasure.

Without warning Once-ler rammed his cock down Ted's throat. Ted gagged as he was forced to take more of the Once-ler then he had ever taken before.  
He mouth worked somewhat frantically as he sucked. Once-ler groaned at the sight of himself balls deep in the mouth of Ted. The boy's pink and swollen lips stretched tight around his cock. And the sight him being completely helpless on his knees rock hard was a sight Once-ler enjoyed immensely. They were defiantly going to do this more often.

"Is this what you wanted Teddy darling?" he asked. He removed himself from the boy's mouth so he could speak.

Ted nodded. "Please Oncie ram your cock down my throat until you cum." He half begged.

Once-ler took a deep breath. The boy was making it extremely hard for him to _not_ to just fuck him over his desk right now, but Oncie did restrain himself. Ted's happiness came first. Taking advantage of Ted's open mouth he rammed himself back into and down the boy's throat. Ted moaned at his lover fast pace. This was exactly what he wanted. The tightness and hotness of Ted's mouth plus that accursed tongue was making it hard for Once-ler to keep a controlled pace as to not completely choke Ted.

Ted seemed to know this and he sucked even harder. Once-ler bit his lip and fucked Ted's mouth with reckless abandonment. The younger raised himself on his knees to get more of his lover's cock in his mouth. This was exactly what he wanted. Being helpless as Oncie fucked his mouth hard. He was incredibly thankful he found the porn video that inspired this.

"Gods Teddy your throat is so tight." Once-ler muttered. "No going to last much longer."

Ted hummed with pleasure at the praise.

Once-ler felt his release coming. He gave a few more ruthless thrusts before he buried himself balls deep and forced Ted's head still as he came. Ted tried to keep up with Oncie, but it was kind of hard to swallow with a huge cock in your mouth. Some of it escaped his mouth and dribbled down his chin. Once-ler pulled out and pumped his cock splattering the rest on Ted's face. He looked down at the boy.

He looked absolutely beautiful panting and covered in cum.

Hair plastered to his forehead Ted gazed up at Once-ler a smile on his face. A smile that quickly changed to a frown. "How come you're still clothed and I'm naked?" He pouted. Once-ler laughed at the adorable look and helped Ted to his feet. He forced the boy back over his desk quickly with his ass in the air. "You have an adorable ass Teddy." He commented giving both cheeks a slap. Ted hissed and didn't even try to hide his moan. Once-ler leaned over the boy and trailed a finger down the boy's spine electing a shiver from him.

He stepped away from the boy and casually removed his clothes one piece at a time. Ted was growing impatient. He wriggled around trying to get a look at his lover undressing. All he received was another slap to the ass. He sighed and stayed still until he felt something fairly large pressing at his entrance. Something cold was dripped onto it and he felt a finger enter him. He felt Once-ler lean down to his ear.

"Are you ready for the final Teddy?" he asked.

Ted nodded. "Please fuck me Oncie."

Once-ler added a second finger to the first and was rewarded with a mewl of pleasure. He let Ted adjust before pumping his fingers in and out the smallers

ass. He curled them and within the minute he added a third finger. Ted panted and strained his hands behind his back. He was in absolute bliss and wanted more. He pressed backwards onto Once-ler's fingers. The finger's in his ass sped up and managed to hit is sweet spot. He cried out and tensed as the spot was hit again and again. His vision became blurred and his tongue was out as he panted harshly. Then the fingers were gone and Ted wriggled his ass searching for something to fill it.

He had been so close!

Once-ler chuckled at his lover's actions. He slapped Ted's ass again, which had become a nice shade of pink from abuse, and poured some of the lube he kept in his desk onto his cock. He coated it before pressing the tip into Ted's ass. The boy stilled and waited eagerly. He pushed back trying to get Once-ler to hurry up. "Ready Teddy?" He nodded and sighed happily as his lover's large cock was buried deep into his ass. "Oncie. He moaned happily. He missed the slightly sinister smile on Oncie's face.

Once-ler pulled out then rammed himself back into Ted. He knew the boy liked it rough. Setting a fast and somewhat brutal pace, that left Ted with barely any air, Once-ler fucked his lover hard. He raised the boy's ass a little higher and tried to go deeper into side of him. He knew he hit the right spot when Ted suddenly cried out and went limp. Smirking Once-ler hit that spot again and again. Ted could barely think as his sweet spot was assaulted. His tongue hung out as he panted Once-ler's name.

Ted was in pure bliss. He found he liked the feeling of being helpless as Once-ler fucked his mouth roughly and well he loved being covered in his lover's cum. His amber eyes were clouded with lust as he concentrated on Oncie fucking his ass. He groaned and let out little moan he knew his loved liked. Oh Gods he could feel his orgasm coming. "Oncie please fuck me harder." He begged. He began panting Oncie's name.

Hearing those lips pant his name reminded Once-ler that his orgasm was fast approaching. He through caution to the wind and picked up his pace wanted Ted to come first. A minute after his pace increased his lover came hard screaming his name. Ted's cum came all over Once-ler's desk and thank god they had the foresight to remove any important papers from it. Ted moaned contently when he felt his lover's hot cum fill up his ass.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes catching their breath before Oncie pulled out. Ted made a noise of dissatisfaction which made Once-ler chuckle. He felt his lover lean over him again pinning him to the desk as he assaulted Ted's neck with kisses and bites. Once-ler stood up straight and untied Ted's hands and rolling him onto his back. The elder sat them both in his large chair Ted in his lap and rubbed the younger's sore wrists. Oncie brought the abused skin to his mouth and placed two quick kisses to each wrist before capturing Ted's lips with his own.

This kiss was much softer and gentler then they usually were. Ted gained dominance and happily explored Once-ler's mouth which was something he rarely got to do. He licked the sharp teeth with his tongue and dragged the tip of his tongue on the roof of Once-ler's mouth. He broke apart a few minutes later for air. He rested his forehead on Oncie's neck as he caught his breath. Once-ler gently brought his fingers up and down Ted's side softly as he slightly tickled the flesh.

Once-ler actually enjoyed this part of sex a little more than actually getting his lover to scream his name. He watched as Ted traced random patterns on his chest. The boy was everything he had dreamed of and more. He was sweet and thoughtful. He love Oncie for himself, unlike his family, and actually wanted to be with him. He placed a soft kiss on Ted's forehead and was pleased to see the younger smile.

"You're the best." Ted said softly enjoying the moment. "But if I could make one complaint."

"Hn." He didn't really want to hear the answer.

"You didn't slap my ass enough."

Once-ler nearly dropped Ted onto the floor in surprise. "What?!"

Ted fixed his gaze on Once-ler's chest.

"Yeah." He said. "I like it when you're rough with me. And getting abused like that is a huge turn on."

Oncie laughed and kissed his lover. "When did you become such a little masochistic slut Teddy?" he asked amused by the new behavior in the boy. He was a lot bolder then the shy little boy he had met a few years ago.

Ted shrugged. "I like trying new things." He smiled and kissed Oncie's lips quickly. "Especially with you."

"I like trying new things with you as well Teddy." Oncie said sincerely.

Ted glanced at the clock. "You still have fifteen minutes before your meeting…" he said trailing off.

Once-ler cocked an eyebrow. "And?"

"My ass may be sore, but I still like it when you fuck my throat while I'm helpless."

Once-ler kissed Ted quickly before forcing him to his knees and tying his hands behind his back again.

"Ready?"

"Just fuck my face already."

XXX

I have no idea what it is about my math class, but it brings out the smut loving fangirl in me. Math. Who knew? I do so hope you guys liked this. Bye.


End file.
